


Take a Whiff - Isaac Lahey

by Panthera_Leo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Jerk Off, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Scott McCall, Scent Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, Very horny Isaac, okay maybe I regret a little, scotts briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is a teenage beta who desires Scott, his alpha. But fell into the habit of stealing his briefs and use them for his own different purpose while Scott is out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Whiff - Isaac Lahey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the summary sucks, but please read, it's really good! Thanks. Also, follow my wattpad @ TheJudgeIsNotGuilty

It's been like this for awhile now, Isaac going into Scotts' room, finding his used briefs and sniffing them, inhaling the musk of sweat. And he'll lay on Scott's bed, holding the material to his snout, slowly palming his member through his jeans. He really doesn't remember to how it started, or does he? In better terms, he doesn't really know how he found himself spread out naked, sniffing Scotts' briefs any chance he got. He remembers when though.   
His door was slightly creaked open, Isaac thought it was an honest mistake — watching the bronze teen run himself through the fabric of his jeans — he was about to close the door when Isaac saw the growth of Scotts' cock spring out from his jeans and he saw him slowly stroke himself. It was a sight he couldn't resist, and the faces that Scott made made it all twice as enjoyable. Isaac watched him until he came, wiping off the fluid with his boxers. The smell aroused Isaac, later that night, when Scott was gone, he snuck in his room, grabbed a pair of his briefs (the same ones he used to clean himself with) and raised them to his nose, taking a whiff of the strong odor. That was the start to something great.   
But right now, it was just him in the house, Melissa at work and Scott at lacrosse practice and won't be back till later. The bad thing about doing this is the wait; sometimes it would take a few days or weeks until Isaac gets an empty house - it's been two days.  
But Scott just now left and the place was quiet, until the the racing footsteps echoed in the house to Scotts' room.   
     Honestly, Isaac would go to lacrosse practice if he actually cared enough, but why did he need to practice when he's a werewolf with heightened senses?  
     He scavenged around the room, going to the pamper, opening it, moving a few pieces of clothing out of the way, then he struck gold - he found a pair of Scotts' briefs. Isaac through himself on Scotts' bed, the material starting to feel too familiar.  
     Isaac gripped the fabric in his hand, raising the piece of clothing to his nose and sniffed in the musk of Scott McCall; he inhaled, and just in luck, it was a fresh pair. He put his hand in his shirt, just above his pelvis, slightly rubbing his stomach, the darkened happy trail leading to the prize.  
     Making his way to his cock, he spread the briefs on his face, leaving it there, inhaling while he palmed himself through his jeans. Isaac imagined Scott, and his strong chest against his, the heat radiating off each others' skin, lips touching lips and grazing the flesh of their bodies.   
His back lifted off the bed a bit, thrusting into his jeans, the fabric teasing him. His Adams Apple bobbing up when he swallowed, his saliva thickening like his bulging member. The pop of his button made him give a fragile whine, the zipper making his body tense. It wasn't like this before, before he started to take advantage of Scotts' under-wear - it was never this tense when it came down to jerking off; now it's an addiction, a minor one, but Scott was the real drug, this was just a light dose of what he wanted from the alpha.   
     While his eyes flickered yellow, he reminded himself to keep his claws away, he didn't want to shred Scotts' covers and be questioned about it.   
     He shoved his hips up, pushing down his jeans below his knees, then his boxers; Isaacs' cock sprang out like a Jack-In-A-Box.   
     He closed his eyes once again, his palm wrapped around his meat, he slowly fell into the rhythm of his foreskin being pulled back and forth.   
     His dick pulsed in his fist, his thumb swiping the head of his rod each stroke, slowly long jerking himself. He put his head against the headboard, his back arching up in an angle, able to see his cock. He quickly took off his shirt, his view now on his stomach and cock.  
     Scotts' ass. That's what wanted most. His nice ass grinding, rubbing, humping his throbbing member. Isaac coated his lips with saliva, biting down on his lip after.  
     He didn't want to cum yet, but he really didn't have a choice, his thoughts taking control of him. And soon, the pleasure took over, his fist flying up and down his cock, he reach for the the briefs, scrunched them up and inhaled them deeply, and it almost felt like Scott was here.   
     Then his hips thrusted in the air, his dick sliding in his fist, with a loud grunt, white fluid shot out of the tip of his head, landing on his chin and coaxing his neck. The next shot landed on his left nipple, a string of it down his rib cage. The next were laid across his abdomen, little puddles gushed on his pelvis in his pubic hair.  
     He stopped panting, his heart rate slowing and he opened his eyes, swiping his tongue across his chin, grazing just the tiniest of cum upon the tip of his tongue.   
     He used Scotts' briefs, wiping from his pelvis, and most of the cum off his stomach. He suddenly stopped, hearing a creek. He looked around the room, and then he started to hear the sound of a rambling belt, then the door shot open and Scott fell to the floor, a loud thud echoed in the room.   
     "What the fu-" Scott shot up, his pants to his thighs.   
     "Hey, uh, hi, Isaac." He pulled up his pants and fumbled with his belt buckle.  
     "Scott?" Isaac remembered he was naked, "Scott?!" He hurried up, swinging his legs around, and picking up his jeans, putting them on along with his boxers, hurrying to put a shirt on.  
     Then it was all an awkward silence, a nervous sweat broke out for Isaac.  
     Scott coughed a bit, "so what's up?" Isaac asked.  
     "Just, just forgot my lacrosse stick." Isaac looked around the room, spotting it in the corner.   
     "Oh, well it's there."   
     "Yeah, where I left it." Scott replied.   
     The atmosphere was deadly and the silence was too loud, the two teens did nothing but stand there in the middle of the room.   
     "How much did you, uh-"  
     "All of it." Scott finished."   
     "Oh.."   
    "I'm not mad."  
     "Really?" Isaac seemed surprised.   
     "Yeah, I mean, it's a little weird to be sniffing my boxers, but you like what you like."  
     "I like you." He didn't know where that came from.  
     "I can tell." Scott smirked.   
     Isaacs' head fell then, embarrassed.  
     "Hey, dude, my pants were down, too. Didn't you see?" Scott said.   
     Something clicked in Isaacs' head then, raising his head and staring at Scott.  
     "Wait, you mean-"  
     "That was hot, bro."  
     Isaac was honestly shocked at Scotts' reaction, but decided to scratch the back of his neck and laugh.   
     "My boxers, though?"   
     "The whole werewolf heightened smelling thing."   
     "Well.." Scott walked across the room, grabbing his lacrosse stick, "when I come back from practice, you can lend me yours." Scott said, catching Scott off guard.   
     "Wait, really?" He raised an eyebrow.   
     Scott walked up to him, gazing into his eyes then at the cum that still laid on his chin and below his neck. He pulled Isaacs' head back, pulling his hair lightly, exposing his neck, then his traced his tongue heavily up the trail of cum to Isaacs' chin quickly, savoring the taste.   
     "I'm counting on it." Scott smiled and walked out, leaving Isaac in a confused thrilled mess. He asked himself, what the fuck just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you think and if you guys like it, I may do a part two with Isaac and Scott.


End file.
